


One more holiday to feel miserable about

by lovecanbesostrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Queen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecanbesostrange/pseuds/lovecanbesostrange
Summary: Written for the 2017 Red Queen Week with the prompt word Solstice. Storybrooke is getting ready for their first celebration of the winter solstice, a day Regina and Ruby have a very distinct memory of.





	One more holiday to feel miserable about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeedRacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedRacer/gifts).



For the lunch rush Granny’s was rather quiet today and Ruby looked up immediately when Regina entered. She could practically sense her presence, but above all it was her scent. Not the expansive perfume, but just something primal Regina. Even without being aware of it, as far as Ruby was concerned, Regina just knew how to make an entrance.

“Now here’s an unexpected sight at this time of day.”

Regina sat down at the counter and picked up the menu. (As if anybody in this town didn’t know it by heart anyway.) “I gave the other employees in city hall off early today, so I thought why should I go home just to work in my kitchen?”

“Because it’s solstice? I know that’s why so few people are in here today. Didn’t think you would care though.”

“It should be enough they get Christmas off in a few days, right?” Regina looked up and squinted to drive the sarcasm home.

“I just thought of all the people in this town, you are the one who wants to get furthest away from the way things were. Including festive holidays.”

“Can I order something or is there some life advice coming up?”

Ruby placed her arms on the counter and leaned forward. “I know you wouldn’t take advice from me anyway, no matter how good it is.”

Regina felt the twitch of her lips, but she tried hard to not make the hint of a smile noticeable. She enjoyed the way Ruby had started to engage her in the past few months. Not tiptoeing around, but also not trying to be rude at any cost. (If she wanted a sparing round of banter bordering on mean insults, Regina would go visit Granny herself.)

“The Charmings always say there is a first time for everything. One of these days I might follow your words, so better be careful. For now I’d like one of those monstrosities you call a cheeseburger with fries though. Hold the extra lecture.”

Ruby let Regina eat in silence and chatted up the few other customers, who all seemed to be in a rather good mood.

“So, are you going to the bonfire with Henry tonight”, Ruby asked when she got around to take away Regina’s finished plate.

“I’ll take my dose of family happiness with my Christmas roast.”

Ruby was tempted to make a corny joke about what kind of roast she was talking about, but there was something in Regina’s voice that stopped her. “Families are allowed to spend more than one day together within the same week, you know?”

“Christmas is part of Storybrooke, of Mayor Mills. A solstice celebration sounds like a party Evil Queen me would crash.” There still was a sincere undertone in her words, but Regina found her bite back to finish that thought. “So let’s put the general public at ease.”

“Well, maybe you can help light the bonfire with one of your party tricks. Show the town your helpful site.”

“I said be careful with tempting advice.” Regina let out a laugh. “But you have fun.”

She was almost out of the door, when Ruby got in the final word. “Oh, I will. It’s a full moon.”

For this Regina had to turn around, but not to let out yet another dog themed joke. No, she had to take a close look at Ruby. Remembering exactly who it was that had served her lunch with a non-threatening (actually pleasant) smile.

~~~

**The Enchanted Forest, years ago, at the height of the Evil Queen’s hunt for Snow White**

Regina was furious. She had been so close to catching Snow White, but once again a few villagers, a handful of peasants, had protected her by giving false information. Perhaps it had been too long since she last had held a public execution. She had been too lenient.

But today the message would sink in. People who helped Snow White should run along with her or face the wrath of the Queen. It was the day of the winter solstice and people were already gathering for celebrations. Perfect timing to strike back some fear into their hearts.

The sun was already setting, the snow had slowed down the carriage quite a bit. It did not help her mood, when it stopped altogether.

“Why are we stopping?”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, there is someone standing on the road. The soldiers should take care of her.”

This intrigued Regina that she put her head out to see who was stupid enough to stand in the way of the royal carriage. Two of her accompanying guards were already approaching the person. Even with the fading sunlight one glance was enough for Regina to recognize that rich red cloak.

“Snow is long gone, so you better leave here.” It was the first time Regina heard the voice, but now she was sure, this was the pesky wolf girl they called Red.

One of the guards got down from his horse and approached her with his sword drawn. Before Regina could register what was happening she had him disarmed and lying flat on his back.

“There are good people living in this village and we will not abandon them. Let them have their celebration tonight and live in peace. They will keep working to pay your taxes.”

The second guard tried to use the height advantage, but Red pulled him of his horse easily. Regina was almost certain she heard the sound of breaking bones. She had only seven men with her and cursed herself for being so foolish. She had wanted to be the intimidating force and not distract the villagers with a number of well armed soldiers.

Regina stepped out, immediately sinking ankle deep into the snow. “You are gonna be a very nice trophy. Dead or alive doesn’t matter to me. Get her!”

“Do you really want to do this? You know winter solstice means we are in for a long night, right? Time is on my side here.”

As the guards were drawing their weapons, loading crossbows and unsheathing swords, Red threw back her hood and let the cloak fall down. It looked like she was already standing in a pool of blood and Regina felt a chill down her spine. She wanted to conjure a fireball, but by that time Red had already shifted into the wolf.

Until now Regina had mostly only heard tales from the battles and caught only glimpses of a dark shadow a few times, when Snow and her band of misfits were up for open confrontation. Up close the wolf was bigger than she expected, and above all a whole lot faster.

The horses panicked, making it harder for her men to fight. The carriage crashed against the trees as the horses fled into the narrow woods. Then the screaming started. The soldiers were losing a fight that had barely begun. They were torn to shreds in a matter of minutes.

As a human Red could fight people off, disarm them and knock them out. But as a wolf she went in for the kill. Because maiming someone was not an option. She was not willing to spread the curse. Regina didn’t know this and could not understand the little hesitation Red showed now that it was only the two of them left.

Red circled Regina. Leaving bloodied paw prints in the snow. She had maybe one chance to take a jump and end the Evil Queen with one bite to the jugular. But failing could have devastating consequences. And she didn’t take the threat of magic thrown at her lightly.

Regina held up a fireball and inched closer to the trees. She knew she could disappear in a cloud of smoke, but fleeing like that when the fight was just starting seemed too cowardly. The wolf was keeping her distance for now, so Regina wanted to at least strike one good blow.

It was a game of cat and mouse that went on for a while. Regina made vines come alive to capture Red, but she freed herself with ease, chasing Regina a bit further down into the woods. The snow reflected the moonlight and Regina had more and more trouble ignoring the cold, despite setting a few trees on fire.

Red dodged another magic attack and mustered up the courage to take her shot. But when she collided with Regina and sent her tumbling down, a sharp pain ran across her chest. The large silver brooch on Regina’s dress was burning into her flesh. With a loud howl Red rolled off of Regina, finally being the one to shed blood that night herself.

Regina got back up as quickly as she could, looking at her fashion accessory. Unsure whether or not she could weaponize the silver, she took this as her moment to save face.

“Better let Snow put a leash on you, because next time my men will be prepared for you, little wolf.”

Regina transported herself back to safety just when Red launched for her a second time, but all she caught this time was smoke.

~~~

**Storybrooke**

Regina was pacing in her own home, what a disgrace. Henry had asked her to come to the bonfire, but she had made a lame excuse about work until he had given up. But Ruby’s words still echoed in her ears. She was allowed to claim a place in family celebration.

She looked out the kitchen window and watched the snow fall. It wouldn’t look weird if she would fill up a thermos with hot cocoa and walk over, right? But well, there were the other dozens of people. The real reason Regina kept her distance.

Something moved outside. Regina leaned close to the glass until she could see a figure on her lawn. A wolf was sitting right there, staring directly back at her.

“I said I’m not going”, she yelled on her way to the backdoor. “You kept me once from destroy- hey!” Ruby brushed past Regina and went straight down the hall. “I don’t let Henry walk around this house in dirty shoes, so you better keep off the carpet with those paws.”

Ruby just sat next to wardrobe, very much not caring about the melting snow that dripped from her fur. Regina remembered vividly how close those teeth had once come to biting her head right off and now this – it probably ranked in the top ten of the more bizarre moments that was her life. But what was worse was the fact that this silent invitation was working.

“Maybe taking a look around won’t hurt.” Regina grabbed her coat. “Don’t say anything, it’s faux fur, nobody you knew.”

The campfire site was in a clearing in the woods, far away from street lamps and other modern distractions. Regina could see the golden red glow before she heard the laughter of the gathered crowd. When there was only a thin line of trees to cross she stopped.

“Maybe this is as far as I should go.” Instead of pushing Ruby sat down and lost in thought Regina kept on mumbling. “I used to love solstice. One of my earliest memories is sitting on my father’s shoulders and watching a bonfire just like this.”

They looked on in silence, as songs were being sung and food shared.

After a while Ruby left. Regina was unsure what to do, suddenly standing at the edge alone and being such a literal outsider felt weird. But before she could decide to leave the scene, Ruby reappeared, red cloak on her shoulders, back to human.

“Sorry, it was starting to get awkward sitting there like I was your pet.”

Regina smiled. “I could get used to that. You should be there during the next budget meeting, I could make some bold proposals.”

“And we are back to witty comments.” Ruby stepped closer and linked arms with Regina as if it was the most natural gesture. Regina looked down, but kept her hand in her pocket and leaned into it.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I thought about the last time we spent a solstice night together. It’s a tradition I could get used to. Just with some tweaking around the trying to kill each other part.”

“Sounds healthy.” Regina let her head sink against Ruby’s shoulder and felt warmth spread through her whole body when Ruby put her arm around her. She could get used to all of this. “Does this mean when I want to see you, I don’t have to come to the diner anymore and pretend to care about the food?”

Ruby laughed. “You better pretend for the rest of time about that. But I can make it up to you by taking you on dates.”

“So this is the first of many?”

“I’m already counting this as the anniversary of the day we met.”

Regina turned around and placed a kiss on Ruby’s cheek. “Next time lead with some jewelry then.”


End file.
